<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love, Honor, And Obey by TheZev</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28842996">Love, Honor, And Obey</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheZev/pseuds/TheZev'>TheZev</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>WandaVision (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:28:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,317</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28842996</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheZev/pseuds/TheZev</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Instead of recapturing her relationship with Vision, Wanda's subconscious use of her powers starts to pull her fellow Avengers into her fantasy life. But unlike the Vision, her old teammates tend to have a sex drive--and a good idea what to do with a submissive fifties housewife determined to please her husband.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wanda Maximoff/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>105</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Honey, I’m home,” Steve called as he swept through the front door, followed by the familiar routine of his homecoming.</p><p> </p><p>Dropping his briefcase by the stairs to be taken up later, taking off his hat, tie, and suit jacket to be hung up where they belonged, or left dangling alongside his suspender straps in the case of his tie. He stepped out of his shoes on the tiles of the entryway, so that it was his black socks that embraced the vacuumed-daily carpet and not anything he’d stepped in while going to and fro work.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t that Wanda didn’t trust him. She simply didn’t trust the custodians at his office or half the people who walked dogs in this town.</p><p> </p><p>He padded into the kitchen, and Wanda felt his gaze on her. She was wearing a breezy floral-print dress, the cotton beautifully painted into a pattern of white oleanders, pink roses, and green leaves. It also hugged her braless chest and showed off her stockinged thighs. Of course, it covered her groin and buttocks, but the way Steve looked at how she bent over, it felt like it didn’t.</p><p> </p><p>“Steve!” she chastised in a wary voice.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” he asked her, his stocking feet swishing over the linoleum floor. “I was just thinking how you’re so much smarter than all the girls at the office.”</p><p> </p><p>Wanda stayed where she was in front of the stove, stirring the spaghetti sauce simmering on the burner. “I’m sure if your boss hired a smart cookie like you, then the women he’s hired must be brain surgeons, dear.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah?” She felt Steve’s hands on her narrow waist, crushing her dress against her skin so she really felt how soft it was—and how hot his fingers were. “Then how come none of them have figured out how to keep their panty lines from showing?”</p><p> </p><p>Wanda gulped. It’d seemed so silly to wear panties when she wasn’t wearing a bra—honestly, her garter belt seemed constrictive enough—but how could she explain to Steve that, much as she liked the way her dress felt on her bare body, she hadn’t been inviting him to see how it felt on her bare body too?</p><p> </p><p>Especially since he was the man of the house. Pleasing him was her wifely duty and she seemed to be doing a good job of it without really trying! It was enough to make her duty feel more like a privilege.</p><p> </p><p>But speaking of pleasurable duties, the sauce was coming along so nicely and she knew it would taste delicious, for both of them… not that letting Steve do what he wanted to do would be a chore for her.</p><p> </p><p>“Steve, my word, you must behave! Can’t you see that dinner’s almost ready?”</p><p> </p><p>“But I’m ready right now,” Steve purred in her ear. Wanda’s eyelids fluttered. The ladle almost slipped out of her hand before she redoubled her grip on it.</p><p> </p><p>It was hard for Wanda to believe that the sight of her naked silhouette within an entirely proper dress would arouse her husband so. After all, Steve had seen her naked many times, and worse, seen her in things so scandalous that Wanda would almost rather burn them than keep them in her closet, where some burglar might conceivably find them and know how Wanda dressed for her husband.</p><p> </p><p>But she’d underestimated the depths of Steve’s lust for her. He ran his hands over her curvy outline like he was paging through a book, skimming through the pages of her dress to get to the good bits.</p><p> </p><p>“Steve, get a hold of yourself! I’m trying to cook! Why don’t you go have a beer?”</p><p> </p><p>“You know I prefer a dry martini,” Steve grunted. “I don’t like how bitter beer tastes. I prefer my drinks to go down nice and sweet.”</p><p> </p><p>Wanda eyed her stewing sauce, feeling some sympathy for it. It would only take a quarter of an hour for her to be finished—she thought they could whoopee, eat, and if Steve was still randy, some more whoopee before the dishes.</p><p> </p><p>Steve, though, seemed incapable of being put off for so long. He stood behind her with his arousal pressed between her buttocks, providing a constant reminder of his readiness while his hands roamed hungrily over her luscious flesh. They were everywhere at once, while his manhood only ever wanted the same thing.</p><p> </p><p>“This sauce will be plenty bitter if it burns!” Wanda slapped his hands away, one-two, giggling as she realized the absurdity of playing hard-to-get with her husband. The only way she could pull it off was by reminding herself, with womanly wisdom, that Steve didn’t know what was best for him. He’d thank her later, when he had her and a home-cooked meal both. “I’m making this sauce just for you, y’know. It’s a special recipe and I’ll never forgive you if you ruin my first try at it.”</p><p> </p><p>“I think you’ll forgive me for anything,” Steve muttered. “So long as my mouth is between your legs.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Steve, how can you be so fresh? Imagine when we have kids! To hear you speaking such language…”</p><p> </p><p>“I can imagine us having kids,” Steve cooed in her ear. “And the sooner we get started, the better!”</p><p> </p><p>His hands shook as they worked at the buttons in front of her dress, as though he could barely resist simply tearing them open, barely respect the pride he knew Wanda took in her wardrobe. Soon, his hands were inside her open cleavage, molding her plump breasts, fingers scoring at her stiff nipples. With his fingertips sliding over the fine sheen of sweat that covered the creamy skin, it was obvious he knew how excited she was despite her protestations.</p><p> </p><p>His hips worked like a motor revving up, rubbing his torrid erection along the split of her buttocks. Wanda moaned, feeling wet need spread inside her. Despite everything, she took pride in how lust for her had gotten so thoroughly into him. She knew Steve Rogers was no sex maniac. It was simply her that made him this way. It was as endearing as it was infuriating that his sex drive was so… healthy.</p><p> </p><p>“Please, Steve! Just wait until the sauce is ready!”</p><p> </p><p>He gave her left nipple a painful, yet thrilling twist, then withdrew his hand to flick off the burner. Wanda turned to face him, trying to look stern. If he wanted to act like some girl-crazy schoolchild, she would practice her child-rearing skills on him.</p><p> </p><p>“Steve, haven’t you heard a word I’ve said?”</p><p> </p><p>The next thing she knew, he had picked her up and seated her on the kitchen counter, her petite body now on par with his towering height. “I have. And if my sauce was any more ready, you’d have one hell of a laundry day on your hands.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Steve!” Wanda moaned, whinging at how crude he was. What would America think if they knew their dashing war hero could be such a boor? She reached down beside her thighs and twisted the burner back on. “Fine. <em>You </em>be a caveman and <em>I’ll </em>see to it we don’t starve!”</p><p> </p><p>Steve ignored her veiled criticism to flash her a grin. “That’s what makes our relationship work so well, Mrs. Rogers. Division of labor.”</p><p> </p><p>He pulled her to the edges of the counter, then hiked her dress up over her garters. Steve groaned at the sight of her sleek thighs, and paced himself as he lifted the dress higher, over her fleecy pubic hair and the pink womanhood underneath. As it came into view, he let out a pleasured moan that sounded downright obscene to Wanda.</p><p> </p><p>She cast a quick spell to rotate the ladle in the saucepan, Wanda not trusting her hands at the moment. She wanted both of them on Steve’s head, to pull him back if necessary—or to keep him in place. She parted her legs and pushed him down closer to the intoxicating sight, the smell, the promise of taste that she knew he relished so much.</p><p> </p><p>“If you’re going to have such a filthy mouth in my nice clean household, we’d better be sure you have better things to do than talk.” Just before his puckered lips could kiss her there, between her milk-white thighs, Wanda stopped him with her firm grip on his hair. For a moment, she thought Steve might scalp himself like a TV Indian, but then he dutifully paused. “Just remember, you could’ve had a nice spaghetti sauce instead.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you trying to scare me?” Steve quipped.</p><p> </p><p>Wanda gave up on further conversation with him. She let him burrow his face into her lap while she leaned back, slumping her shoulders against the wall. There was no way she’d be able to time when the sauce was done cooking, not when Steve could eat her pussy for hours. That was the only cuisine her blockhead husband cared about. She supposed she’d just have to live with the fact that Steve Rogers would rather devour the pussy she’d been born with than the food she slaved over for hours at a time.</p><p> </p><p>“You taste incredible,” Steve moaned.</p><p> </p><p>Wanda’s eyes were getting heavy. She forced them open, giving the saucepan a sharp look. The ladle was still turning dutifully thanks to her magic and if she looked at the clock, she could see she had another—</p><p> </p><p>Then Steve ran his tongue over her clit and Wanda’s eyes crossed instead of focusing.</p><p> </p><p>Steve rubbed his handsome face into Wanda’s sex, anointing himself with her juices, inhaling the rich aroma of her lust. He’d grown more familiar with it since first marrying her, but he’d never gotten <em>used </em>to it—it still made him feel as intoxicatingly horny as ever.</p><p> </p><p>Steve thrust his hands under Wanda’s gorgeously rounded little hips, cupping her ass, lifting it slightly so he could kiss right on her juicy slit. And he did, sliding his tongue right into her pink pussy, tasting the foaming cream that came from only the deepest parts of her cunt. Wanda shuddered and bit her tongue. She was reminding herself about dinner by the second, but with every second she was caring about it less and less.</p><p> </p><p>She shook her buttocks in Steve’s hands, unconsciously opening her thighs wider. “Oh, oh Steve!” Her face was dreamy with lust as his tongue ran through her folds, lavishing her with a feeling she couldn’t deny. “The… the sauce…” she moaned, casting the spell to stir the ladle one last time. She overdid it, the ladle whipping around the saucepan like an eggbeater, but Steve had her far beyond caring by then.</p><p> </p><p>Steve had to hold himself back, to keep from pressing his swollen member against the counter and painfully cramping it as he sucked noisily at Wanda’s delicious pussy. He devoured her like a starving man, like he’d been dreaming all day about how she would taste.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Unnhh!” </em>Wanda whirled her head from side to side, grimacing as she tried to take the sensations churning deep inside her, far beyond where Steve’s tongue was stirring her cunt. “Oh GOD, Steve!” She gasped and began rolling her hips in his hands, grinding her womanhood onto his mouth. “I… I can’t stand it! You make my pussy feel so good! You make me… make me wanna <em>come!”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Steve quickly lapped at her wet pussy, as though desperate to taste as much as he could, as far as possible. He cleaned her labia of its cream as fast as it could pour out of her. Until even that wasn’t enough for him. Then he curled his tongue around her swollen clitoris. Wanda bucked and writhed so hard that a flailing hand caught the side of the saucepan, almost knocking it over. She jerked back her singed hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Steve, my sauce!” she moaned, concentrating to cast a spell to at least switch off the burner.</p><p> </p><p>Before she could, Steve wrenched her around so that she slid down the counter, still perched on his face and broad shoulders, until she was bowled into a cupboard a safe distance away from the stove. There, he went at her pussy with a vengeance.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Steve! Eat my cunt!” Beside herself with delight again, Wanda held onto the back of Steve’s head as she worked her groin against his face, fucking herself all up and down his licking tongue. “Suck me, suck your wife! Mrs. Rogers wants to come!”</p><p> </p><p>Steve wrapped his lips around the bud of her clitoris. He sucked it gently, forcefully, letting it rest only to flick his tongue against its twitchy tip. Now Wanda was rocking her hips much too hard to be held in place. Steve took his hands off her ass and instead shoved two fingers into her sex, mouthing her hot clit while feeling the slippery folds inside her canal needfully grip the penetration.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m gonna come!” Wanda cried, not noticing or caring how obscene her words had become, only shuddering from head to toe. The wonderfully familiar heat of fulfilling her wifely duty burned out of her core, where her husband was treating her creamy cunt so right. “Eat me out, Steve! Lick me good! <em>Unn, </em>oh fuck, oh Christ! GGHHH!”</p><p> </p><p>Her pumping hips were a blur, but Steve managed to get his left hand onto her shaking ass and working the fingers between her cheeks. Wanda groaned as his forefinger hit her throbbing asshole. His big hand stilled her ass with a strong grip, then the pad of his finger was pushing into her puckered anus. All of a sudden she was feeling him in both her cunt and her ass at the same time.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m coming, Steve! Eat me, eat your wife’s cunt! Finger your wife’s asshole! I’m burning up, Steve! Mrs. Roger’s <em>cooommmiinngg!”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>She hadn’t come so hard in days. Her cunt spasmed uncontrollably, its swollen lips throbbing on her husband’s fingers as her cream gushed profusely out of her. Gasping with each gulp of her juices that flew from her, Wanda pulled Steve’s hair and desperately humped at his face, inadvertently working her asshole down onto his finger as she did it.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, her orgasm—if it had only been one—subsided. Steve lifted his face from between her legs, wiping her juices from his mouth with the back of his fist. He stepped back from the counter and unzipped his fly, drawing out his naked cock.</p><p> </p><p>Wanda raised a hand to her gasping mouth, seeing his erection. It looked even bigger than usual, stiff and swollen with his blood and with the cum he needed to give her. His meaty girth bobbed and twitched and shook. Wanda wondered how on Earth she’d found a husband who got so hard for her—what she’d done to make him so painfully stiff—if she could even take such a fat cock. Hadn’t she done so in the past? At the moment, it didn’t feel like it. She felt like a virgin. Someone should sing a song about that feeling.</p><p> </p><p>Then she realized that her sauce was issuing white smoke, rivulets of blackening sauce crawling down the sides of the pan.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, fiddlesticks!” Wanda cried, switching off the burner, then blowing on the sauce to try and stop it before it could burn any worse. There had to be something more she could do to cool it down—how many ice cubes did the recipe call for?</p><p> </p><p>Steve picked her up then, his strong arms easily lifting her slight body.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Mr. Rogers!” she gasped. “Are you taking me to bed?”</p><p> </p><p>“Too far,” he whispered passionately. “But maybe we can make the couch.”</p><p> </p><p>Submissively—as if there was another way she could be hoisted around like a piece of luggage—Wanda let herself be carried into the living room, her wet pussy a riot between her thighs. Steve was no roughneck, but he was certainly manly when it came to sex. He just told her when he wanted to ball and it wasn’t a request so much as it was an order.</p><p> </p><p><em>Well, that’s what I get for marrying a military man, </em>Wanda thought.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A beach towel was spread out over the couch and Wanda blushed, remembering she’d put it down to protect the upholstery the last time Steve had been feeling amorous—yesterday. It was still stained. She could still smell it.</p><p> </p><p>Steve dropped her down on her back on top of it, Wanda rushing to cover herself as her skirt landed up above her groin. Then she realized how silly that was. She spread her legs wide, letting one ankle fall down to the floor while the other she draped over the back of the couch. She was already writing off her dress as something of a lost cause, or at least something only fit to wear around the house—Steve would not be leaving it in any fit condition for a church social, not unless she proved to have even more luck than to be married to such a wonderful man who loved her so much and had such a big cock to love her with.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, Steve. I guess we’ve put off taking care of that hard prick for long enough. I can’t let my husband walk around with a stiffie like that.” Wanda arched her hips up, her dress falling away to show him her garters again, and how wet he’d made her pussy.</p><p> </p><p>With his battering ram cock run out in front of him, dripping precum, Steve crawled between her open thighs. He took his prick in hand and fit its head to Wanda’s opening, Wanda biting her lip as he did it, unable to stop herself from looking up at Steve with the most beseeching, slatternly <em>look. </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>She always really wanted it by the time they got started. He either made her want it or she wanted it all the time and it just took a little push for him to get her to admit it. He smiled at her, not smugly, but simply appreciating how much she enjoyed them being in love.</p><p> </p><p>“Go ahead, Steve. Fuck me as hard as you want!”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, since you asked…” He started pressing himself into her, sighing as her slippery folds eagerly took him in.</p><p> </p><p>Wanda wiggled her ass, helping his erection bore into her, gasping and groaning as it shouldered the walls of her pussy aside to take its rightful place inside her. “Yes! Oh yes, Steve, this is what I want! I want to be—your wife—Mrs. Rogers—want you fucking Mrs. Rogers’ cunt!”</p><p> </p><p>Wanda heard a tight intake of breath as he hunched over her, as if he couldn’t quite believe his luck in getting such an invitation from a woman of her beauty. He supported his weight on outstretched arms, big hands anchored to either side of Wanda’s head. Steve worked his hips with a controlled fury, both trying to savor the tightness of her cunt as much as possible and trying to get as much of the sweet friction of their coitus as fast as possible. He drove himself into Wanda’s sex until his balls touched her pert ass and the very base of his erection was soaked by her wetness.</p><p> </p><p>Wanda could not restrain herself. She thrust her long legs up around Steve’s narrow waist and scissored them around him as tightly as she could, knowing that even if she were trying to, she couldn’t do the man any harm. “Your prick’s so hard, hubby. No wonder you couldn’t wait to fuck me—fuck your horny wife right out of her mind…” Eagerly she humped her body up to his, grinding and thrusting her sex onto the fullness his cock gave her.</p><p> </p><p>Steve reached one hand down to fondle the subtle curve of his hip—even his massive body only needed one of his hands to hold it up—and he dug his thumb into her pelvis, holding her lissome body in place as he withdrew from her. Slowly, savoring the tightness he was leaving, panting as the pressure of her cunt dragged at his engorged cock.</p><p> </p><p>“Ready to come?” Wanda quipped, seeing the flustered clench of his jaw. If she wanted to, she thought she could get him off with one nice pop of her hips, but she would never want to cut short what Steve did to her.</p><p> </p><p>“Not until I’ve done a whole lot more to that tight pussy,” Steve retorted, and slammed himself home once again.</p><p> </p><p>Caught under his pistoning body, Wanda was subjected to the steady, needing rhythm of his thrusts, pumping his aching erection into her receptive flesh. Wanda sighed and moaned, moaned and sighed, thrilling to his strokes, her pussy clenching spasmodically around his swollen length. She worked her hips, until his hand was no longer holding her down, but riding with the undulations of her body, guiding it into his rhythm in a way she absolutely didn’t need, but didn’t mind at all.</p><p> </p><p>Wanda liked how Steve seemed utterly addicted to the interplay of their bodies, unable to risk even the slightest chance of this rolling ecstasy stopping. She pumped harder against him, tightening her legs even more around his waist, and adding her arms wrapped around his broad shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>“Give it to me harder, Steve! I won’t break! And I won’t ever get my fill!” Her cunt was already roiling, ready to come again. “<em>Ggghh! </em>You’ve got me just as horny as you are! Fuck me, Rogers! Mrs. Rogers needs to come!”</p><p> </p><p>Steve rammed prick into cunt, feeling her juices boil around his thrusting hardness. Wanda winced, a momentary jerk of pain as she was filled beyond all reason. But of course, she could take it. The exquisite discomfort being stretched turned into pleasure, and more than pleasure, her stiffened clit rubbed by his shaft.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me!”</p><p> </p><p>She lifted her ankles high up his broad back, raising her ass, opening her sex completely for his frenzied strokes. The more she took, the more Steve realized she could take. He stopped holding back and gave it to her until the couch creaked under her, its legs squeaking around on the floor with the fury of their marital bliss. Wanda clawed at his brawny shoulders and whipped her hips up to skewer herself on his manhood.</p><p> </p><p>“So tight, Mrs. Rogers,” Steve gasped. “Can’t believe I haven’t reamed this little cunt out yet.”</p><p> </p><p>“Keep trying, baby,” Wanda moaned, caught between trying to do her part in their fucking and simply holding on for dear life.</p><p> </p><p>Steve fucked her to the very limit of what she could handle, brutally pounding her clinging, clasping sex. Wanda didn’t know how he could be so aroused, how he could need her so much, but she didn’t care. She panted and cursed and took every thrust he gave her.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m coming, Wanda!” he cried. “UNHH! Oh fuck, here it is! <em>Ahhh…”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>He hammered between her bare thighs, burying himself to the hilt in her ready slit. Wanda shuddered, feeling his cream gush into her, splattering her folds with spurt after spurt of his hot seed. It just kept exploding into her pussy, his shaft trembling with the force of the ejaculation, Wanda’s cunt actually stinging as it took his bursts. But she loved it, loved <em>feeling </em>how strongly he was coming for her, and as usual, it pushed her over the edge.</p><p> </p><p>“MMMMM!” Crying and mewling, she pounded herself furiously on his erupting prick, Steve no longer able to move it himself in the luscious rapture of his cum. “You’ve got me, you’ve got me good! <em>Ngghh! </em>Oh fuck, fuck! <em>Coommmiiiinnggg!</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Wanda’s pussy danced, sucking hard at Steve’s pumping cock. Her ass shook uncontrollably off the couch as another climax rushed through her—she felt it all over, in her tingling nipples, even in her pulsing anus, her whole body part of her cunt as it came all over his manhood.</p><p> </p><p>And Steve started up again, brought out of his stupor by her lust for him, answering it in kind. He pumped her hard and fast through her climax, keeping her at the peak through sheer force of will for minutes on end. When he pulled his cock out of her, Wanda half-thought it would be smoking. It wasn’t. Instead, it was hard as bedrock, none of its stiffness gone despite how much of a load he had spurted into her.</p><p> </p><p>“My, Steve!” she said admiringly. “You’re certainly not the kind to let a lady feel unappreciated!”</p><p> </p><p>“Not when she’s my wife,” Steve groaned as he worked himself to his feet, clearly sore, aching from the force of his orgasm, but all that mattered was the dripping wet prick throbbing before him.</p><p> </p><p>Knowing what he desired, Wanda sat up, though it made the cum she treasured spill out of her well-used pussy and onto the towel still fortuitously laid out beneath her. Steve stood before her, his massive erection slick all over from her cunt.</p><p> </p><p>“I need more, Mrs. Rogers.”</p><p> </p><p>“I always go the extra mile for my man,” Wanda winked up at him. She wrapped her hand tightly around the base of his prick, gasping as she felt how wet it was. She’d come so hard, his cock was saturated with her juices. Now she pulled him close, touching his cockhead to her lush lips. “A wizard might make do with a magic wand, but a witch needs the whole broomstick…”</p><p> </p><p>Extending her tongue, Wanda cleaned his big cock all over, not at all caring that so much of what she tasted was her own pussy—loving it, in fact. It felt good knowing that delicious flavor was what Steve tasted every time he went down on her. <em>I suppose it’s flattering—I want to give him a home-cooked meal, but he’d prefer it raw.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>She didn’t think he’d like the bittersweet taste of his own ejaculate so much, but that was okay. More for her.</p><p> </p><p>She kissed the tip of his prick, then heard Steve groan with need. He was past the point of being able to enjoy the preliminaries. It was time to finish him off. Wanda opened her mouth and he pushed his stiff cock right in, Wanda gurgling contentedly as he filled her throat with the same slow but unstoppable care as he had her pussy. She wrapped her lips around his veiny shaft, tightly clasping them around the midpoint of his length. Then she hollowed her cheeks, sucking him, satiated by the load he’d fed into her pussy while still hungering for him to do the same to her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s it, Wanda!” Steve lavished his hands with the feel of her hair, rocking his hips into the delicious pressure of her mouth on his cock. He watched her expression contort with how she sucked him off, her lips clinging to his erection, the feel of his throbbing arousal hitting her taste buds. “Suck me. Get my cum. I need to come, Wanda!”</p><p> </p><p>She bobbed her head in time with his pumping hips, loving that she was getting her face fucked by such a magnificent prick. She swirled her tongue around his knob, tasting the precum that seeped from his glans-hole to replace the old deliciousness of the cum she’d sucked away.</p><p> </p><p>More and more of his cream was rising up from his balls and Wanda’s ass squirmed on the couch, gyrating on the cum he’d already deposited in her—she couldn’t wait for more to flow down her throat. She knew the suckjob she was giving him now would get her a whole river of the stuff.</p><p> </p><p>She nearly choked, but Wanda managed to throat another inch of his thick cock. She tightened her fist around the root and feverishly jacked off what she couldn’t suck. There was so much to touch, so much to taste, so much to mouth, and he hadn’t even come yet…</p><p> </p><p>“Just like that, just like that, yeah, YEAH, WANDA!” Steve grunted as he lunged forward. “<em>Kkhhh!”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>His cock exploded, pumping long ropes of his seed clear to Wanda’s gullet. She stroked his length furiously as his tasty cum washed up and down her throat, filling her mouth, rushing over her tongue. She tried to pucker her lips shut on his shaft, keep all his jizz in until it could be gulped down, but some frothed out, spilling down her chin.</p><p> </p><p>It was amazing how much cum he still had after her cunt had milked that huge load out of him. She knew his balls were big, but they seemed capable of producing a never-ending supply as well. Repeatedly, his cockhead shot out liquid lightning bolts and Wanda took as much as she could. What she couldn’t take oozed out of her mouth, even trickled from her nostrils, making Wanda feel like an absolute slut. A happy one, too. She let his cum drip from her face as she licked the last burning drops of his seed off of his dribbling cockhead.</p><p> </p><p>Steve moaned and added to her moment of sluttiness by wiping his cock in her hair before he sat down beside her. His rampant erection had finally been fucked and sucked into softness. Wanda wiped off her mouth with the back of her hand and looked at him lovingly. She loved to see her husband so satisfied. She also knew that he would be ready to satisfy himself again by the time they finished dinner.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>“Remember the first time we made love?” Scott asked over dinner. Neither of them had really dressed, but Wanda had splashed her face with cold water. She felt a little more embarrassed to be without make-up than she did to still have Steve’s cum in her hair, the smell of it piquing her senses even as she ate.</p><p> </p><p>“How could I forget?” Wanda replied. “My parents were planting something in the flowerbed under my window. I was on the second story and I leaned out to talk to them…”</p><p> </p><p>“All they could see was your top half…”</p><p> </p><p>“You make it sound like that’s disappointing,” Wanda teased. “I think some of my best qualities are from the waist up.”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe. But once you’ve been under your waist, it’s hard to settle for anything else.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll take your word for it. Seeing as how you didn’t settle for anything else. Not that day and not any day since.”</p><p> </p><p>“You looked so good, bent over with your elbows on the window sill, I just had to do something.”</p><p> </p><p>“Something!” Wanda repeated with a shriek of merriment. “You gave me the shock of a lifetime! You’re lucky I didn’t scream.”</p><p> </p><p>“You screamed plenty later…”</p><p> </p><p>“And enjoyed it a lot more than having to keep mum. There I was, talking to my <em>parents </em>when suddenly my skirt flew up and my panties flew down. The next thing I knew, you had me by the waist and were pumping right into me! I’d never felt anything like it! Luckily I was so overwhelmed that I <em>couldn’t </em>scream.”</p><p> </p><p>“You just sorta drooled,” Steve recalled fondly. “It was a real thrill, fucking you with your folks right there, not knowing what was going on. I figured they never liked me anyway. Maybe if they knew how happy I made you, it would actually improve my standing.”</p><p> </p><p>“Happy? I was coming my brains out and all I could think about was not giving it away. I had to cough so I wouldn’t moan. Mom thought I was getting typhus or something. Can you believe it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Wanda,” Steve told her seriously, “I’ve never given a girl a disease and I never will.”</p><p> </p><p>Wanda laughed with him. “What about you? That was my first time—what was yours? And don’t tell me that was, because you knew what you were doing far too well for a man making it up as you went along!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>